


A Part-Time Santa Claus' Christmas Eve

by huliq



Series: Vicaru (shipname is debatable) [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, also you can basically insert any second character into this i just realized, pointlessly cute, so feel free to do that if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what a part-time Santa feels like on late Christmas Eve?</p><p>Hikaru experienced it first hand and he was never happier to be back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part-Time Santa Claus' Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keitolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/gifts).



The apartment door was thrown shut noisily. The sound was followed by a deep, heavy sigh.

Hikaru dragged himself through the dim hallway on his heavy, black boots. His whole body hurt and his head was pounding and felt too heavy to keep up straight.

A wave of dizziness washed over him when he stopped his steps to carefully peel the white, fluffy beard off his face for the day after over 12 hours of having screaming children in his lap and angry parents by his side.

Life as a part time Santa Claus sure was tough.

He had to reach out to the wall for support to get his boots off without falling over – which proved more difficult than he thought it would be. At first the shoe wasn’t moving at all, next thing he knew he’d applied too much strength and the boot was flying across the hallway where it was only stopped by the opposite wall with a thud. Hikaru blinked in surprise. His boot had left a dark, dirty stain on the perfectly white paint. He grimaced at the mess. Another deep sigh escaped his lips. He just couldn’t master any reaction that went beyond that.

“Hikaru? Is that you?”

The corners of his mouth twitched into a half-smile in spite of himself, but only for a moment.

A frame of light was falling onto the floor. He watched it grow bigger as the door to the kitchen opened at the other end of the room. He still was standing motionlessly in the middle of the hallway when the bright light hit his tired eyes.

Blinking the tears away he stumbled towards Victoria’s shadowy silhouette on the other end. Familiar arms stretched out to meet him. Hikaru let himself fall into a hug. Immediately he was greeted by her typical scent. It made him feel right at home. The tension and stress of the day slowly dripped out of his body. His limbs were heavy. He was incredibly cold, despite the thick layers of red and white fabric that covered him. Her body felt warm and comforting against his, leading him out of the darkness into bright warmth.

There was Christmas music on low volume coming from the stereo. Hikaru opened his eyes. He didn’t remember ever closing them. He was sat on the sofa with what he assumed was food and a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. The lights were dimmed down – not more than a warm glow coming from somewhere behind him. He was still dazed. Eyes half-opened. Vision hazy. Ears filled with the sound of his own blood rushing through him. He couldn’t get himself to move even if he wanted to.

“Rough day?”

Feebly he looked up at Victoria who was barely more than a shadow hovering almost shapelessly in front of him. Without any intentional command from himself his arm wrapped around where her waist could be and pulled her onto his lap holding her close to him.

_You have no idea._

She was snuggling up against him and he drowsily placed a kiss on her hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling completely calm and at peace with himself.

_This is what I want Christmas to be like._

A warm feeling spread through his body step by step mending all the parts of him that were shattered from the most terrible advent he ever had to experience in his life.

_I never want anyone in my lap ever again that isn’t you. This is how I want to spend all my Christmas Eves from now on forever._

He had no idea if he had said any of this out loud or not but squeezed Victoria even tighter anyway.


End file.
